Zero no Dragon
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: A young dragon hatchling, Dragonica, was summoned by our faithful little Tsundere, Louise. Now living as a familiar, she wonders where she is, as she faces nobles, magic, and girls that want to jump her. Will she live? I don't know? Read and Find Out! ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ
1. Chapter 1

**(DRAGONOLIA)**

"Haha, let's leave her guys!" Said a young dragon, his green scales reflecting the fire around him. His lackeys behind him nodded and walked away towards a rocky terrain, leaving a young dragon girl, her pink long wavy hair covering her face as she licked off the new wounds on her. Her black horns on her head had twitched for a few moments until they had stopped.

"I know I'm not a full dragon, but one day I'll make you eat those words!" The grill lifted her head, her pink eyes burning with determination as she stood up. She fixed her white dress from dirt and sighed, fire coming out of her mouth. She walked around the rocky terrain, a place that she loved to stay as she was often scorned by other dragons for inability to transform to a full dragon, as her mother the queen if dragon had.

**_My beautiful, sacred Familiar_**

The pink headed girl stopped, and looked around in the air before her eyes stopped at a green oval that seemed to float in the air. _Strange...,_ the girl had thought. She had walked towards the oval and looked at it before poking it with her finger.

_**I beg of you, answer my call!**_

"Eh?!" The girl screamed out of confusion as the girls hand was eaten by the green oval. But for her, a dragons strength was not to be dealt with, and with a winning smirk she pulled back as hard as she can. But her smirk disappeared as she noticed that it wasn't removed, but eaten more reaching her shoulder.

"Ahh! Come on I didn't get to eat dinner or become a draaagooon!" She yelled as she was sucked into the portal, her disappearance to be found the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>(MAGIC ACADEMY OF TRISTAIN)<strong>

"Hey Louise the Zero is beginning to summon a familiar!" A young boy wearing the official uniform yelled to the class. The classmates of his began to sweat in fear, knowing of the young girls explosion and let's say it's not pretty.

"Alright Louise, you may begin the Summoning." An old teacher said, holding a long staff and blue robe as he watched under his glasses the pink girl named Louise.

Louise breathed in and out. She had to summon a familiar, she just had to! Without one, she may as we'll quit and be forever scorned as Louise the Zero. With another breath, she began her chant.

"My beautiful, sacred Familiar!" She yelled as she twirled her wand in the air above her, putting as much magic in it. "I beg of you, answer my call!" And she lowered her wand in front of her and-

**BAM!**

Her infamous explosion ranged across the courtyard, smoke covering the students that had fallen,in particular a young blonde girl.

"Montmorency, are you ok my dear?" Said a blonde boy, his white shirt showing off his chest as he went to his lady's side. But she was fine, only looking up at a falling figure.

"Huh?" The blonde boy, Guiche, stared up as well, his eyes widening seeing the figure. A young pink girl, darker than Louise's, falling out of a portal and flapping her arms as it seemed she wanted to fly and not land on the ground that was getting nearer and nearer. Her screams echoing across the academy as she continued falling.

"**FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!**"


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar

"Auuuggghh..." The dragon moaned from pain, as it had just landed on the ground that was filled with smoke. Rubbing her eyes from smoke, she looked around and began to notice the people that we're staring at her. The boys had worn a buttoned long sleeved shirt, black silk pants, some sort of suit shoes, and a cape that was tied together by a medal. The girls wore similar clothing, only they had skirts rather than pants. It was here that she gathered her thoughts. She was either captured or teleported to some weird place.

"What...is this?" Louise muttered, her pink eyes staring at the human like dragon. She had finally succeeded in summoning, but it had come out at worse. Her familiar was something she had never seen in Tristain. Louise's familiar had the same pink hair as her, only a shade darker and more wilder at the top making her look like a poor peasant, a simple white dress that reached her knees, torn at the bottom and at the sleeves that ended at the shoulders, dirt and dried up blood staining it. Her body was healthy so that was good, but there was something about her face that interested Louise.

It was the same as her own, determined a d yet broken in some way. But her familiars dark pink slotted eyes held something else that Louise could not figure out, but she shook it off and stared at professor Colbert.

"Professor Colbert, can I try again?" Louise asked, hoping that she'll be able to try again.

"No, this is a sacred summoning and like it or not, you summoned her. So please finish the contract." Colbert stated, pointing his staff at Louise's familiar. He had thought that they were under attack by some beast, but he had remained calm and decided to wait if it wanted to attack.

"Alright...familiar!" Louise yelled, catching her familiars attention.

"You talking to me?" The girl said, pointing at herself with a clawed finger. Perhaps she was being questioned?

"You should be lucky that I, a noble am doing this." Louise said, blushing that she'll have to do this, and in front of everyone. Nevertheless, it was just a familiar.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De la Valliere, bless this humble commoner," Louise chanted, twirling her wand as she crouched down in front of her familiar and began touching her forehead and other parts as she was nearing the end of the chant and getting to the more embarrassing part, "and make her my familiar." Louise moved her head towards her familiar and began to seal the contract.

"H-hey, what are you doing!?" The familiar yelled at her as she crawled away from Louise.

"Hold still!" Louise angrily said. She pulled her familiars hair to bring her towards her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Our hound dragon hatchlings mind froze from the kiss that this girl had given her. She blushed furiously from her stolen first kiss, and tried to pull away but this girl had an iron grip stronger than hers. And yet there was one thought that ran through these two girls mind. _Taste like wine/strawberry..._

Louise pulled away and stared at the familiar runes be engraved in her familiars right hand. Smoke began to rise from her familiar, though she did not scream as she was still trying to regain her senses from the kiss.

"Ooooohhh!" Yelled the male students when they had seen the kiss between two girls. This had to be the best day of their life if they get to see this again!

"Alright what was that for?" The dragon hatchling asked, finally conscious enough to get her senses back.

"That was just something for the summoning, nothing more." Louise answered. Louise though for a second and had one question of her own.

"What is your name peasant?"

"Dragonica. But call me Drago!" Drago said, smiling at Louise sheepishly. Louise rolled her eyes and began to listen to Colberts speech.

"Very good Louise, it had taken one try for Summon Servant for you, but may I see your familiars runes?" Louise nodded and let Colbert do his thing.

"Quite extraordinary, never seen a rune like this one." Colbert muttered to himself as he drew the runes on his notebook. He closed his notebook after he was done and let everyone know that the Summoning was finished and that they can go back to their dorms.

Drago saw them twirl there wand and chant something, but found out what they did when they levitated.

"Haha, go walking Louise The Zero!" Yelled a classmate as the rest laughed away.

"Cool, which I can fly..." Drago said, before noticing the small pink girl, Louise, walk away. Drago, getting up from the floor ran towards Louise, in hopes of catching up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(LOUISE'S ROOM)<strong>

"Alright Drago, I'll tell you this once again. You are in Tristain, in a Magic Academy, and you are my familiar!" Louise angrily said to Drago, who was sitting on her knees in front of her. Louise moved herself from the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the drawer to change for the night. Her stupid familiar wasn't smart at all.

"What are you doing?" Drago asked her master. As she was going to complain again, she saw that her master was taking off her clothes.

"Have shame!" Drago yelled, a blush beginning to build in her face as she covered her eyes, only peeking at Louise for a bit.

"Your just a familiar, nothing to be ashamed about." Louise told Drago as she had finished wearing her nightgown. Louise picked up her panties and used uniform, and three them at Drago.

"Wash those for me familiar." Louise said, as she laid on her bed and was going to sleep.

"And why!?"

"Just do it...and I'll make sure to feed you everyday..." Louise muttered, already snoring happily in her bed, as Drago was putting the dirtied clothes in a basket.

"Grrr, your lucky today since I didn't burn you, but next time this happens I'll burn all your clothes!" Drago muttered angrily at her master, already walking out of the tower to wash Louise's clothes. Perhaps tomorrow she'll be able to learn more about this Tristain.


	3. Chapter 3: Your not my Master!

"Hey!" Drago yelled at Louise's ear, causing Louise to roll off the bed in surprise. Louise shook her head from the fall and looked up to glare at Drago. She tightened her small hands to a fist and got up.

"You dare yell at your master!" Louise yelled angrily at Drago, who's hair was blowing away from the yell. Drago blinked for a few moments before yelling back.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't wake up and I was deciding whether or not to burn your clothes!"

"Like you would! Listen to your master!" Louise yelled, at Drago, who was lifting a pair of panties. She lifted it in the air with her hand, and with the other pointed at the panties, which were very fancy!

"You wouldn't dare." Louise seethed, both girls glaring at each other from the distance. Drago grinned and threw them in the air as she blew out from her mount a small fire ball, which it consumed the panties to ash. Louise mouth drop as she saw the fireball form from her familiars mouth. Perhaps she wasn't useless, but... but... her panties!

"Hehe, yell at me again I'll burn you next!" Drago winningly said as she wiped her mouth with her hand. She stared at Louise, hoping to see her scared but only seeing a whip landing on her face and throwing her outside the door.

"And stay out you stupid familiar!" Louise screamed, shutting the door hard enough to shake the castle. Heck Drago may have confused Louise as a dragon!

"Hmm, is that Louise?" Said a feminine voice above Drago as she was still laying on her face. Drago got off the wooden floor and stared at the girl. The girl, no women had firery red hair that went well with her beautiful eyes and tan, wearing the same uniform as Louise except a few buttons opened to reveal giant breasts. Drago twitched her eyes as she saw the woman's breast, they were bigger than hers which were a C-cup!

"Uh no, its Drago." Drago answered her as the woman inspected her. The red head then clapped her hands together and smirked.

"So what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here in the morning?" _Ah, must be a_ _flirt. _Drago thought as she smirked herself.

"I'm just here waiting for Louise."

"Louise the Zero?" The red head questioned herself as she looked at Louise's room. Louise was one lucky girl to have a person like Drago. It was here that the door from Louise's room slammed open, slamming into Drago which broke in half, Drago still standing.

"Kirche." Louise said as if it was poison. She went face to face with Kirche, buy with her size it seemed like Kirche was looking down at Louise.

"Louise, I hear you summoned Drago here.." Kirche trailed off as she looked at Drago, who was trying to connect the broken door together. Louise also looked back and facepalmed.

"Familiar!" Louise said to Drago, who dropped the pieces and stared at Louise.

"My name is Drago, don't forget it." Drago angrily said, frightening Kirche's familiar, Flame.

"Flame what's wrong? Oh well, see you at breakfast Zero, Drago~" Kirche sang, winking at Drago who was begining to argue with Louise.

* * *

><p><strong>(DINING HALL)<strong>

"Woah..." Drago mouthed in awe as he saw the long tables. The tables were filled with the most delicious foods she had ever seen, which was unfortunate for the queens daughter. Fresh fruits, golden potatoes, freshly cooked eggs and toast were set in the tables. Drago was drooling from her mouth as she and Louise walked down the stairs towards two seats in the middle of a wooden clothed table.

"Familiar pull back my chair." Louise coldly said, Drago too busy getting ready to eat the food, following the command. Drago was beginning to sit in the next chair when Louise pulled her down and made her sit in front of a cold tray with bread in the floor. She blinked for a few seconds and stared at Louise with an annoyed glare. Drago breathed all the air in the dining room before realeasing it on her plate of food.

"DRAGO!" Louise yelled as her food was on fire, as she desperately poured water on it. Drago smiled evilly, grabbing a piece of toast and egg, and walked outside towards the courtyard.

"Hehe, she got what she deserved.'' Drago said to herself as she ate the last piece of toast. After walking around she noticed a few tables near the wall, a few students in the academy drinking tea or cake.

"Oof!" Drago yelled, accidentally bumping someone as she was being drawn towards the smell of cake. Drago, shaking her head from the dizziness, moved her eyes toward a black haired girl with a maid outfit, who was beginning to pick up a fallen piece of cake. She felt guilt pass by her, and as she was sometimes nice and sweet, decided to pick up the cake with the maid.

The maid, Siesta was on her duty to deliver the cake when she had bumped into something big and strong. As she had a tendency to read her love stories, she had begun to think that a strong loyal man had decided to help her pick up the cake, but that was only a dream nothing more. But when she was beginning to pick the last cake, she touched someone's fingers by accident. Siesta looked up and noticed Drago, handing her a piece of cake to her.

"Here you go." Drago said quite happily since she loves the outdoors. Siesta had blushed from contact, but when Drago smiled at her, a maid, she blushed more than usual.

"T-thank you Mrs!" Siesta quickly said, a few words being caught in her tongue. Siesta looked up, waiting for the punishment but only being patted in the head like a dog.

"Your welcome umm-"

"Siesta Mrs."

"Hehe, please don't call me Mrs, call me Drago." Drago said as she picked up Siesta's tray from her hand.

"Oh you don't want to help me." Siesta told Drago as she went to pick up her tray of cake, but was stopped by Drago's clawed hand.

"I insist to help, so if you excuse me." Drago then walked towards Guiche first, her nose smelling two scents in his body. Walking towards Guiche, she noticed one scent belonging to the girl in front of him, a blonde girl with curls and freckled cheeks was holding a frog, listening to Guiche's speech of roses.

"Here's your cake sir." Drago said as she set down a plate of cake on the table, now noticing a giant mole being petted by him. Drago guessed that these two were their familiars.

"Its about time too, now leave peasent." Guiche commanded, waving his rose towards a place. Drago breathed in and out to control her anger. Burning this boy here would not solve anything. No, she would get payback now, good timing to since she could smell the other scent that was on Guiche running around.

"I smell a girl with bread coming towards you sir." Drago said as she moved to the side to allow a first year, Katie, to walk towards her beloved Guiche.

"Oh Guiche, I brought the souffles that you wanted." Katie excitedly said, but began to notice the girl that was sitting in front of Guiche. Katie then asked the first question in her mind.

"Guiche, are you cheating on me?"

"What!? Guiche..." The freckled girl, Montmerontcy, angrily said to her former boyfriend now.

"Uhh, well I am a rose." Guiche began, hoping this will work, "I bloom for everyone you see." The two girls noticing what he was trying to do, grew irk marks and did the first thing they would do. They slapped him in both sides, both leaving a new friendship in the air.

"Wow, and that kids is how friends are made." Drago said out loud, making a few people snicker. Guiche, who didn't like this decided to show this peasent not to mess with a noble.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche yelled for everyone to hear.

"Why?"

"You had made two innocent girls angry."

"Angry? I believe the proper word happy, calm, and lastly livid." Causing everyone to laugh out loud. "Nevertheless, I accept your challenge. Where will it be at?"

"At Vestri Court, staining a noble title can't go without punishment." Guiche lastly said to Drago before leaving to the assigned duel place.

"Well, time to go face the playboy!" Drago said to herself before noticing Siesta's face which was filled with fear.

"Please, cancel the duel Drago. Facing a noble is impossible!" Siesta yelled towards Drago, already in front of her and holding her arm. Even if they met for a bit, Siesta felt a certain pull towards the girl.

"Not today Siesta, I got something up my sleeves to deal with him. And while I'm going to Vestri Court, call Louise OK?" Drago asked, removing Siesta from her arm carefully before walking towards the duel. Who knew this world would be so fun to live in! And like her dragon instincts, she will never be a slave to her master Louise.


	4. Chapter 4: Is She Pissed or Jealous?

"Woah!" Yelled Drago, ducking under the Valkyrie's spear from stabbing her head. Drago, grabbing hold of the spear, brought her free back and threw it front to stab the Valkyrie through the chest, dissolving it.

"Well, I've seen better." Drago said to the crowd around her as she took a step back. She looker at Guiche, who was sweating bullets of shock and fear. How could a girl, a mere peasent, destroy ten of his Valkyrie's!? No matter, he wasn't named Guiche the Bronze for nothing!

"Drago!" Yelled a small voice far away from the crowd. The people between the voice moved aside and let everyone see Louise, who was very pissed.

"Hey there Louise!" Drago waved at her, smiling quite brightly, "What brings you here?"

"You should know why! Dueling with a noble, are you crazy?"

"Not that I know of, but you are right about the duel." Drago pointed out. Louise twitched her eyebrows, irritated at Drago. Louise calmly walked up to Drago and then-

**THUNK!**

"YOU IDIOT!" Louise yelled as she was on the ground again. She had taken to hit her familiar with a kick on the head, making Drago fall on her butt. Louise opened her mouth for another yell when she noticed something on Drago's head. Two black horns sticking out high and mighty for everyone to see.

"D-DEVIL!" Yelled everyone as they ran off to shelter or call a teacher. Louise just stood standing ad she watched her familiar stand up and breathe in very deeply. Drago has closen her eyes while breathing, and opened them quickly to release a giant fireball in the air. Yelling for everyone to shut up. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to her, still fearing for their lives.

"Great now that I caught your attention," Drago began, "I am certainly not a devil. I am actually a dragon hatchling. And to answer your question, yes this is why I have horns and sometimes they can be sucked back in my head for magic reasons."

"So-so your actually a dragon?" Louise stammered not believing what she heard from her familiar.

"Yep, now can I pass out?" Drago asked Louise, already feeling the dizziness.

"Why?" Louise asked, cocking her head to the side, her face filled with confusion.

"Fire took out a lot of magic..." Drago muttered falling on top of Louise, her weight making them fall on the grass in a very embarrassing pose.

"GET OFF ME!" Louise's embarrassed voice rang through the academy, everyone panicking that it was an explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>(LOUISE'S ROOM)<strong>

"Ooo, my head!" Exclaimed Drago as she sat right up from her 'bed' hay floating down to the floor. Drago looked around and noticed Louise sleeping on the floor next to her, causing Drago to look at her questionably. The real reason was that Louise had carried Drago all by herself, to her room and passed out from exhaustion. Drago petted Louise's head, still very confused of why she was sleeping next to her. Picking Louise up, like there wasn't a care in the world, and tossed her in her bed, astonished that Louise had not woken up.

"I could burn her, but then again going without a uniform in this school would be funny. Hmm..." Thought Drago as she sat in the bed, pondering on her plans until a red fire salamander walked through the door. Drago looked at the salamander before understanding what it wants.

"Show me where you want me to go." She said to the salamander, following it as it led her to a door that was very much near Louise's room. Entering the door, Drago peeked in and noticed the room was dark. The salamander behind her pushed her inside, knocking her a few feet through the room before landing on something soft. Curiosity beginning to fill her mind, Drago looked up and noticed the red hair. Kirche.

"So your the type to just go without talking? I like it~" Kirche sweetly said as she pushed a very red faced Drago to the ground. Kirche moved her head forward, her lips connecting with Drago's. Kirche had felt that she felt her 'heart' get captured by Drago when she was fighting, making Kirche do any means possible to capture Drago's heart.

But a las, before anything got too heated, someone had to barge in. And what perfect timing, a master saving it's familiar!

"You cow! Unhand my familiar!" Louise yelled. Grabbing Drago's collar and dragging her to her room. Kirche, left all alone, felt suddenly alone and decided to visit one of the boy's in the dorm. Tonight she'll have a substirute for Drago, just this once. But in Louise's room, someone was not going to have the fun that Kirche was having. Instead they were getting their fun from a whip.

"Louise this isn't doing anything." Drago said to Louise, watching her try to mend her broken whip. Louise dropped the whip on the floor and stared angrily at Drago.

"I should have known not to leave the door open." Louise muttered before yelling at Drago. "Drago! I may permit you to date another person but with Kirche absolutely not!"

"But I wasn't even trying to date her."

"What do you mean by that?" Louise asked, still not going to accept the excuse her familiar made.

"Never mind, you won't believe me anyways."

"Anyways this reminds me, get some sleep. Tomorrow we leave to the armory." Louise ordered, changing into her pink nightgown. Seriously was there something that was not pink on her?

"Alright bossy, I'll do what you say!" Drago hissed at Louise as both of them slept in the same bed.

"Drago, why are you sleeping on my bed?"

"I thought you missed me from last time."

A loud explosion was then heard across the academy, everyone knew it was Louise.

**Alright Guys! I'm taking in the pairing polls now! Let's see our lucky Pairings.**

**•Louise (Should I ask?)**

**•Kirche (God help me if I see a lot of votes for this!)**

**•Henrietta (Yep, a princess with a princess...)**

**•Siesta (Maids Fantasy comes true story!?)**

**•Tiffania (I wonder)**

**•Tabitha (Yes, I'm adding her!)**

**•Or another character from the story! The poll will end in chapter 7 so huwwy now!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sword And Rescue!

"I know its somewhere around here." Louise grumbled, moving through stalls and carts. Drago looked around the stalls, thinking that maybe she could steal one thing, but her thoughts were destroyed when she heard Louise call her.

"Drago its over here!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. Sheesh for such a small body she's got so much energy!" Drago said to her. Currently these two girls were out to buy a sword for Drago. She had told Louise that she didn't need one, but all she got was, "I'm still buying you a sword." Entering the shop, Drago's eyes wandered around the sword shop. There were either maces, rapiers or shields in the walls, other swords in a bucket that were in a corner.

"Welcome to my shop!" The cashier said, smiling at both Louise and Drago. Drago returned the smile, thinking the company was nice.

"I need a sword for my...bodyguard." Louise trailed off, still not wanting to people to find out that Drago, a human yet dragon was her familiar.

"Hmm, well I do have one thing." The cashier said, going through the back of the store and returning with a gold sword in his hands.

"Hmmm..." Drago hummed, sniffing the sword for any metals but only finding none but gold.

"This is just gold." Drago told the shop keeper.

"Of course it is! I'm the only sword here that's better than the rest." Said a metallic voice in the corner of the room.

"Huh? Who said that?" Drago questioned the voice.

"Over here lady, in the bucket!" Drago, complying with what the voice said, looked around the bucket with swords and found the one that was talking. Pulling it out carefully, Drago examined it. The sword wasn't in the worst shape, rust covering the sword and the rest was browm. At least Drago could fix this.

"You want that?" The shop keeper asked Drago.

"Yeah, how much?" Drago told the shopkeeper, completely ignoring Louise's angry remarks about the sword.

"Take it! I never want to see it again." And so, Drago took the sword and went back to the academy, a place that she'll call home for now.

"Why did you take that sword?" Louise asked Drago, as they were nearing the academy. Drago pondered for a minute and stopped.

"I...don't know either. It was like the sword was calling for me."

"Yeah, I sure did!" The old sword said, scaring poor Louise again. It seemed like no matter how much she heard him talk, it still scared her.

"DARLING~"

"Oh no..." Drago muttered, looking up and seeing Kirche riding a blue dragon and with a blue haired girl, the same size as Louise. The rider landed the dragon in front of Drago, letting Kirche and the blue haired girl drop off to the floor.

"Drago, how have you been? I haven't seen you ever since!" Kirche said sadly, hugging Drago to death. 'Does it look like I want to lose my innocence!?' Drago yelled in her mind as she was stuck between Kirche's breasts. It was only after a moment that she was released, breathing in the air around her rapidly.

"I...thought...I...was...going to die!" Drago muttered. Did every women here have super strength!? Drago shook her head to remove the dizziness and noticed the blue haired girl looking at her horns.

"Dragon?" The blue haired girl said without any emotion.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..." Drago trailed off, completely unaware of Kirche and Louise arguing in the background.

"Tabitha." Tabitha said, introducing herself to Drago.

"Drago, nice to meet you." Tabitha nodded at the kindness that Drago had given her, and as ever, gave a command.

"Become a dragon." Tabitha asked, which had sounded more like a command. Drago's eyes widened when she heard what Tabitha said.

"Now that I think about it, you did say you were a dragon." Louise said, entering the conversation.

"I can't wait to see how darling looks like a dragon." Kirche added. Drago tightened her fist, this was not the moment for this to happen. If they keep asking her to be a dragon then they'll begin to bring up unwanted memories.

"Kyuu!" The blue dragon cried out, catching both Tabitha's and Drago's attention.

"Can't." Tabitha said.

"What!? What is that supposed to mean?" Louise yelled in confusion. Hadn't her familiar said that she was a dragon.

"Its a long story, so please forget that you asked me." Drago coldly said to them, turning her head away from them. Louise and Kirche looked at her questioningly, wondering what was wrong with her. Drago sniffed the air, catching someone's scent in the air.

"Siesta? Her scent is coming rapidly!" Drago muttered to herself. Squinting her eyes, Drago saw that a carriage with a strange looking man was driving towards them. The carriage went around them, and Drago saw a glimpse of Siesta tearing. 'Is this a kidnapping!? Oh hell no!' Drago yelled.

"What's wrong with that carriage! Didn't he see us- Hey! Drago get back here!" Louise yelled, all three girls on the floor. Drago ran at unbelievable speed, picking up the dirt and making a trail. In a matter of seconds, Drago was already near the carriage.

"Siesta!" Drago yelled, catching Siesta's eyes. Siesta, who was very sad of leaving the academy and leaving behind her knight in shining armor, qad interrupted by a voice she knew. Turning her head, Siesta saw the horns and immediately knew who it was.

"Drago!?" Siesta yelled in confusion, only to be shut up by the guards.

"Quiet down girl!" Count Mott angrily said. Mott's eyes wandered around the girls body, giddy of what he got. Why not make the fun earlier instead of at night. As Count Mott was getting nearer to the maids assets, he was interrupted by the carriage's door, that had been ripped off.

"Hey asshole! Don't get near Siesta!" Drago shouted in anger as she unsheathed her sword and swing it at Count Mott, who never had the chance to blink as his decapitated body fell to the carriage door. Siesta, who saw everything, began to panic. If word was sent to the princess, then Drago would be sent to execution!

"Drago-" Siesta began only to be shushed by Drago. She smiled kindly at Siesta, making the beautiful maid blush red. Drago wiped the blood off Siesta's face and hair, hoping that the maid won't ever have to see this again.

"I saw how he looked at you Siesta. You'll never have to see that guy anymore." Drago whispered to Siesta, picking her up, bridal style, down the carriage and into the gravel road. Siesta, however, was in a state of fantasy and denial. She was sure now that this girl here was her destined one, but in the other hand what would her father say. Her father once said that she'll have to find a food man, but...

So Siesta did what her fantasy mind wanted to go with. Siesta gave a peck on the cheek to Drago, who immediately blushed at the contact.

"S-S-Siesta?" Drago stammered, still red at what Siesta did.

"Thank you...Drago." Siesta peacefully said as she slept in Drago's arm. Drago looked at the sleeping girl in her arms and smiled.

"Your welcome Siesta."

**Alright guys! Star here! I've decided to extend the Voting Polls til chapter 10! So hurry and Vote!**


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Exhibition

"YOU KILLED HIM!?" Louise's voice bounced off the walls of her room as she yelled at her familiar, who was sitting on the haystack.

"Yeah, and good riddance too! You should have seen the look he was giving to Siesta." Drago explained, bending forward still sitting. Louise looked at Drago, still angry, but then gave up as she sat in her and sighed sadly.

"W-what am I gonna do? Your my familiar but you do whatever you want! And the familiars exhibition is today... maybe everyone's right I am a zero." Louise said, wiping a tear. 'Maybe I took it too far...' Drago thought as she looked at a tearing Louise. Drago wondering what to do, decided to give Louise time to herself. Drago closed the door behind her and sighed.

"She's the same as me..." Drago muttered, running her hands through her hair, only to stop as she touched her horns. 'Grr, I have to stop thinking negative thoughts and proceed with my life!' Drago thought, now confident. She walked down the stairs and stepped outside. Sunlight hitting her instantly, squinting her eyes she noticed familiars doing tricks. She was going to ask what they were doing when someone, Kirche, told her.

"Their training them for the Familiar Exhibition." Drago looked towards the right and noticed Kirche with her familiar, Flame.

"Louise mentioned that while we were...talking." Drago said, not wanting to bring any details. Kirche lifted her eyes...er I mean eye when she noticed the discomfort in Drago's words, but decided not to pry in.

"Yes, the Familiar Exhibition is when we show off the familiars off, and who ever gets the best one is the winner."

"For some reason I have a feeling a person I know is going to win." Drago said, making Kirche confused. Drago, shooked her head and smiled brightly at Kirche, for the first time someone making her blush.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Those were my instincts. Anyways thanks for explaining this to-"

"Drago..." A angry growl came near them. Kirche and Drago looked towards the voice, Drago frowning.

"L-louise, come on I was just talking!" Drago yelled, only to be shut up as Louise jumped on top of Drago's head and gripped the two horns on Drago's head, taking complete control of Drago's running.

Let the author give you a brief explanation. You see, when Louise found Drago, who had finished dropping off Siesta, Louise decided to pull on Drago's horn, figuring out right away that she can control the running and other things in Drago's body. And that ends the explanation. Now let's go back to the present, as we see Louise riding on Drago, smashing into anything.

"Louise!" Drago yelled, smashing into another tree and making a hole in it. Louise, who was laughing at the thrill, looked at Drago.

"What!?" Louise questioned.

"There's people in front of us!" Drago shouted. Louise looked at the 'people' that Drago had shouted about and gasped in shock. Completely pulling back on the horns, Drago stopped to hard for Louise. She had been plummeted in the air, falling and was about to land in someone very important! One that had purple short hair and a crown.

"Anne watch out!" Louise yelled too late. Anne, or known as Princess Henrietta, looked at a falling Louise.

"Louis-" Henrietta was about to yell out her name until Louise crashed right into her, both rolling on the grass floor until they finally came to a rest. Drago, who stopped to see what happened, was blown away from her nosebleed. There, right on the floor, was Henrietta, on top of Louise, kissing her strawberry lips as a dizzy Louise had her hands plastered on Henrietta's breast.

"I think I saw heaven..." Drago muttered, laying on the floor that now held her blood that poured endlessly from her nose.

However, the guards that were with Henrietta didn't take this too kindly, especially a musketeer guard named Agnes.

"Grab that girl guards!" Agnes yelled, her tomboyish face that was calm, now angry that this girl had the decency to do that to the princess. Henrietta, eyes widening in shock at what Agnes said, pulled her lips apart, and shouted.

"Agnes please hold the g-guards!" Henrietta got off from Louise's body and stood up, still flustered at what happened.

"B-but princess-"

"Agnes, it was clearly an accident. Now hold the guards." Henrietta now said with authority. Agnes, not needing another headache, agreed with the princess.

"Guards, lift down your weapons." The castle guards followed the order and watched the princess, still wary of Louise.

"L-Louise, are you OK?" Henrietta asked Louise, moving her shoulders. Louise, suddenly back to the living stared at the princess and panicked.

"Ah! Princess!" Louise yelled, getting up and bowing to her. "I'm sorry for not realizing you were here! Please forgive my rudeness- Princess why are you red?" Louise was saying the two sentence as a noble lady, but the question as a friend. Henrietta, who realized what Louise asked her turned the other way and barely noticed Drago, who passed out from too much blood loss.

"Louise is this your familiar that I have heard of?" Henrietta asked, pointing at Drago's unconscious body.

"Yes, why do you ask my lady?"

"I think she may be dying."

"Ahhh! Drago!" Louise yelled, running towards Drago, lifting her up from the collar and shaking her to wake up. "W-what caused her to bleed this much!?" Louise asked out loud. Henrietta looked the other way as she touched her lips her face burning bright red, Louise's taste still on them. I think we all know the question to that!

**(SHORTLY AFTER THE INCIDENT, THE EXHIBITION STARTS)**

"Next up is Louise de la Valliére and her familiar." A teacher said. The scenery was a classic, a stage set in the court, a throne on the right side of the crowd where Henrietta was sitting on, waiting for her childhood friend to come up on stage.

And yes, her wishes did come true as Louise walked up the stage, Drago following behind her, cloth shoved up her nose.

"A-alright, I'll like to introduce to you to my familiar...Drago!" Louise shouted, pointing at Drago, who was blowing off steam, literally!

"Huh? Oh it's time?" Drago questioned.

"Yes, now hurry up and perform!" Louise yelled. Drago stared at Louise for a moment and agreed, she did owe her for throwing her at Henrietta. Drago took a feel breath and blew fire at the center of the stage. Drago, adding a bit of Dragon Magic, created a story.

"Once upon a time there lived a dragon princess." Drago started, creating herself only nobody knowing. "As everyone knew, princess's were royal in the lands of dragon's. But their lived one princess, the first one to be born by the dragon queen, who had no signs of being a full fledged dragon." Here Drago moved a bit of her fingers, making the small fie hologram of herself be surrounded by large dragons. The students and queen entranced by the story and magic. "The queen and the princess's family scorned her and soon threw her out of the castle. The other dragons scorning at her as well, sometimes abusing her." Drago changed the picture to an injured girl in a rocky field. "But it was one day, when a strange being called for her help, and the princess wanting to be a hero followed the voice, entering to a strange land." Drago created the students surrounding hologram Drago, creating Louise.

'Eh!? Isn't that me?' Louise thought, looking at Drago. "And here, the dragon princess felt wanted in her life. And so she destined herself to be the next dragon queen in this strange land, hoping that she'll be accepted one day in her own land." Drago finished the story and destroyed the fire, not wanting to finish the story. All was quiet, until a rumble disturbed them.

"Woah!" Drago yelled, trying to stay in balance.

"It's Fouquet!" The teacher and student's yelled, running away leaving Drago, Henrietta, Louise and the castle guards to fend to themselves.

Drago, who tried to stand, was captured by the golem, unable to escape as she had uses up a lot of Dragon Magic. 'D-damn! I...knew I shouldn't have used Dragon Magic!' Drago thought.

"Release Drago!" Louise yelled, chanting a spell. "Fireball!" Louise lastly yelled to make the spell. A moment passes, until a explosion hit the tower wall near the golem, also almost Drago.

"Hey are you trying to kill me or save- AUUGHH!" Drago yelled, as a few of her bones broke as the golem continued to crush her. 'Got...too...stay awake!' Drago shouted in her mind.

_**Ah, so she calls for power**_** now?** Someone said in her mind. 'Huh? Could this be...' Drago thought shocked that her inner dragon would be speaking to her.

_**Oh it's true alright. Since you desperately need power, I'll lend you some. Just don't expect any transforming.**_ The inner dragon finished. Drago, who was once filled with a lot of pain, felt only powerful. Her arms turned into dragon arms, giving her the strength of a thousand of dragons, due to her being the princess. Her eyes turned gold, giving her better vision.

"**Let me GO!**" Drago yelled, breaking the golems grip on her. As Drago was falling, she took the time to stab her clawed Dragon Arms into the golem, cutting it in half.

"Grr, this girl annoys me. Oh well, at least I got what I wanted." Fouquet muttered, chanting a spell, him and the golem disappearing in a wind of earth. Drago landed on the ground, her dragon strength and Dragon Arms protecting her from breaking any bones, as the once broken ones were now healed.

"He, coward..." Drago said, falling on her knees. Louise and Henrietta, who did nothing after the change in Drago, noticed her fall.

"Drago! What's wrong what happened-..." Louise didn't finish as she noticed Drago sleeping peacefully, a sleeping bubble on her lips.

"Is she alright Louise?"

"Yes, just fine. She's taking a nap. Brimir help me, I think all she does is sleep." Louise said, rubbing her temples as Henrietta giggled, Drago never hearing anything outside the world, her features fading away as she turned back to normal.

**Alright guys that's a wrap! Now in tne last chapter I forgot to mention that their are other pairings.**

**For example, KircheXLouise, or LouiseXHenrietta! So I'll allow you to vote two times and Choose a pairing from the inside characters of FoZ.**

**Now the powers of Drago that she acquired. Dragon Arms are super strength arms that are much stronger than regular dragon arms. They are more powerful If it's from royalty.**

**Dragon Eyes are a power that gives better sight to dragons. This is able to find weak spots and to see better. Much better if from royalty.**

**Now that's all and as always. Keep loving stars!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Thief Chase!

Drago was sitting in the desks of Louise's classroom, Louise listening very closely to .

"Fouquet was successful at stealing the Staff of Destruction." This made many people gasp in surprise. "And this is why we are allowing the teachers to volunteer to capture the thief." The teachers hearing this, bacame pale knowing that they'll have to face a powerful thief, so being the coward, no one rose their hands to volunteer. Colbert mentally cursed, knowing this would happen.

"Professor if I may, I would like to volunteer!" Louise said, taking this opportunity to prove to everyone that she wasn't a Zero. But at the bottom row, someone else decided to join her.

"I'll also volunteer. As will Tabitha!" Kirche said, standing up to leave.

"Ladies please I cannot allow thi-" Colbert tried reasoning them, only to get cut off by Dragon speaking.

"Colbert, was it? I think you should allow them, as I will protect them." Drago spoked loudly, catching many noble's eyes. "And it's a Dragons Honor." Drago ended the speech with a honest smile.

"Augh! So bright and honest!" A random student yelled as he shielded his eyes. Colbert stared at Drago for a few seconds and agreed, already knowing about her runes and Dragon Blood.

"Alright, but if any harm comes to them, you will deal with me." Colbert lastly said, leaving the classroom. Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha stared at Drago, waiting for a response as they were the four to capture Fouquet. "Well! Let's go capture a thief!"

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

"Man I'm beat! How much longer till we get there!?" Drago shouted waiting for a response from the three academic student.

"Augh! Can't you shut up!" Louise yelled. As of right know, the four girls were on a carriage, driven by one of the teachers in the school, Longueville.

"Nope! A dragons gotta talk! And besides why's a noble stealing?"

"Some nobles aren't always nobles." Longueville said, "Some steal to live and others for money."

"Not different from my home." Kirche here decided to butt in.

"Oh but your world has to be magnificent right?" Kirche seductively said, pressing her assets against Drago's arm.

"Uhh...Ummm..." Drago muttered, to be easy looking at her breasts rather than her eyes.

"Hey! What are you looking at!?" Louise yelled, finding out what her familiar was looking at. Grabbing her collar, she grabbed her down and glared at Drago, who also glared back. It wasn't until much later that they reached an old house, free space around it.

'I am a spy!' Drago thought, sneakily getting near the house. The rest were hiding behind a rock, looking around for danger until they heard a crash. Quickly setting their eyes, they see Drago, who still had her legs up as the wall that was once in front of her gone.

"Oops..." Drago muttered. Louise twitched her eyes and sighed. No helping it now. Walking towards Drago, as was Tabitha and Kirche, she stepped inside the debris.

"Stupid familiar..." Louise muttered as she looked around for the Staff of Destruction. As her and her academic students were looking around, Drago caught their attention.

"I smell Longueville's smell I'm here."

"What? But she hasn't entered." Kirche said. Which was true since the teacher was out scanning the area.

"Hold on let me sniff out her scent." Drago said, going on top of the debris, throwing things off until she finally found the thing she needed. Lifting it up, everyone saw what it was.

"The Staff of Destruction!?"

**CRASH!**

"GOLEM!" Louise yelled, seeing the same exact golem that she saw in the exhibition.

"Great! Longueville is here!" Drago shouted, taking out Derflinger.

"Looks like you figured it out. No matter, I'll get rid of you soon enough!" Longueville shouted, the golems fist going towards them, ready to squash them, as she watched them from the golem's shoulder.

"Like hell you hell!" Drago yelled, jumping over them and dropping the Staff of Destruction. Her runes began to glow brightly as she tightened the hold on Derflinger.

"Swing me partner!" Derf yelled. Drago, obeying the simple order, swung her sword down and cut the arm of the golem off.

"Yeah I got it!" Drago yelled as she jumped back, only to see the arm grow back. 'Damn! Is there a way to not let it regrow?' Drago thought angrily.

"Stop!" A yell shouted behind the golem. Drago used her Dragon Eyes to see who it was.

"Louise!? What the hell are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? I'm stopping the golem!" Louise shouted. She grabbed her wand and chanted a spell to destroy the golem, only for it to be a small explosion. The golem that was hit it looked back and stared at Louise.

"LOUISE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Drago shouted, already running at full speed at Louise, who was frozen solid as the golems fist was swung down to her. It was pure luck that Drago got there on time, as Louise was carried away from danger.

"Hey! Let me down I got to help them! My nobility will-" Here Drago couldn't contain her anger and hit Louise in the head with a move, the Headbutt.

"So what!? It wouldn't matter anymore if you died! So shut up and let your familiar handle these things!" Drago shouted, carrying Louise one more time from the swinging fist.

"Here take her." Drago said as she reached Tabitha's dragon, Kirche holding the Staff of Destruction and Tabitha just...looking totally...normal?

"What are you going to do?" Louise asked Drago, worried she might do something wreckless.

"You'll find out soon! Now go!" Drago ordered, Tabitha following it.

"Alright, now to deal with this oversized toy." Drago said.

"Yeah! Let's do this partner!" Derf said. Drago smiled, and ran towards the golem, dodging its few attacks. Using her momentum, she jumped all the way up in the air, reaching a little higher than the golem. The golem swung it's both hands together to squash Drago, but its hands were cut off in a matter of mere seconds.

"Don't underestimate me or Louise!" Drago yelled out. She took a deep breath as she dived towards the golem, and soon shouted, "**DRAGON ART: DRAGON FIREBALL!**" She released her breath and a fireball, bigger than the golem, flew at the enemy and destroying the golem. Landing on the ground, Drago crouched in a dog like manner, watching the fire go down.

"Phew..." Drago sighed.

"Drago!" Louise yelled, jumping off the blue dragon and towards her own.

"Eh!? Louise!" Drago yelled angrily, catching Louise.

"Punishment... After this..." Louise angrily panted, making Drago smile. Guess some things never change. But at least she learned one thing. Longueville wasn't a enemy or killed.

**(NIGHT TIME AT THE ACADEMY)**

"Phew...all ends well..." Drago sighed out, sipping on some red wine. Currently, she was watching the moons in the night, no stars to be seen. Drago had at least wore something nice for that ball, which was supposed to celebrate the return of The Staff of Destruction. She had worn an long sleeved with button shirt, a pink tie tied on her collar, black pants and white shoes. She was concentrating on what her family was doing home when she was disturbed by a cough behind her. Turning around, Drago saw Louise, wearing a pink puffy dress, white long gloves, a tiara on her ponytail pink hair and high heels.

Drago blushed seeing how she was beautiful under the moonlight.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Louise asked, giving her hand out to Drago. Drago noticing what she was asking, smirked and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Grabbing her shoulders, Louise holding her waist, they danced.

"Thank you..." Louise said, not used to saying that word.

"Huh? For what?" Drago asked, not getting why she thanked her.

"For saving me from the golem."

"Oh! Hehe, your welcome. Can't let that golem bruise that cute face of yours." Drago said, continuing the dance with a now red faced Louise. Both girls not knowing that they were being watched by a jealous red head.


	8. Chapter 8: Drago's Past

"Louise françoise..." Henrietta said. Currently Drago and Louise were at the palace, awaiting the princess's wishes. "Please, raise your head."

"Yes your majesty, but is it alright for a noble like me to accept the title Chevalier?" Louise kindly said to Henrietta as she bowed. Drago stared at Louise like she was an idiot. 'Just accept it!'

"Of course it is. From your help with the capture of Fouquet and the return of the Staff of Destruction, I think you deserve the title. Also your familiar deserves a reward as well." Henrietta humbly spoke to both, giving her hand to Drago. This caused Louise to gasp in shock.

"Your highness you mustn't!" Louise exclaimed, blocking Drago from Henrietta's hand.

"Oi, that's awfully rude!" Drago said, only to be ignored by Louise.

"Oh but she also helped with the capture, did she not? A reward is necessary for such a young girl."

"Hmm, alright..." Louise agreed, seeing as when Henrietta was set on something, she wouldn't give up. Moving aside, Drago caught a glimpse of the hand that Henrietta was giving to her. 'Hmm, mother never did teach me anything before she kicked me out of the castle.'

"Your supposed to kiss her when she gives you your hand!" Louise whispered to Drago, causing her to blush harder than a tomato. 'W-what!? Thank god I didn't stay in the castle!' Drago thought. She cleared her throat since she thought this was quite embarrassing.

"Well then, if you excuse me." Drago said. Walking up to Henrietta she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her body. Drago bending down her head, she placed a chaste kiss on the princess's lips, causing her to gasp between the kiss. Pulling apart, Drago looked at the princess with a smirk before...

Henrietta passed out.

"Eh? What I do?" Drago muttered, staring at the passed out princess in her arms. Louise gasped in shock, not believing what she had seen. Her happy face turned to one of anger, one that was all pointed to Drago.

"Y-you idiot!" Louise yelled! Moments later, Drago is seen bowing at princess in her knees at Henrietta's room. A pieces of paintings and wall stuck in her horns.

"Princess! Please forgive this stupid familiar for doing such a horrid thing." Louise exclaimed to Henrietta as she also bowed but in one knee, her hands grasping Drago's hair to force her on the ground.

"H-hey, you told me to kiss her!" Drago complained, getting herself sitting straight up to stare at the angry eyes of Louise.

"What kind of stupid person would think such a thing!?"

"Uhh, me?" Drago said, only for Louise to punch her in the cheek. But Drago wasn't the one who got hurt, it was Louise.

"Oww!" Louise yelled, holding her cut up hand, tears forming in her eyes.

"L-Louise are you alright?" Henrietta asked, getting off her bed that she was sitting on to tend to her injured friend.

"I-I think so...Uhhh whats your skin made of!?" Louise asked Drago, who was busy pulling of the debris that got stuck in her black horns. Drago looked at Louise and then at her hand, which was bleeding quite a lot.

"Scales...and dragon bones... Heck lately I told you I was a dragon! Now give me your hand!" Drago shouted, crawling to Louise and grabbing her injured hand quite forceful. Louise winced at the pressure that Drago applied on her wrist, but soon ended when Drago licked her cuts.

"D-drago!" Louise shouted, red of embarrassment do to the princess watching. Actually, the princess was too busy looking for something in her drawer, so she never saw what they were doing, oh but she heard and let's say it was embarrassing in her perspective.

"There, that aughta do it!" Drago happily said, releasing her grip on Louise. Louise looked at her hand and saw that the scratches and cuts that were on them were now gone. To see if they were truly gone, Louise looked all over her hand and saw that they truly did disappear.

"H-how..." Louise whispered.

"How what?" Henrietta asked, as she sat back on her bed and noticed that the bleeding was gone from her hand. Now she wanted to know how that happened.

"Dragon saliva actually has a healing rate to speed up well healing. Only mines rare as it could heal almost anything!" Drago proudly stated. Only if her mom knew. 'If she said anything then this could heal Big Sister...' Louise thought.

"Uhh, miss familiar-" Henrietta said only to be stopped by Drago.

"Please call me Drago, and drop any formalities."

"Yes, Drago I wanted to ask this for a while with the story you said during tje exhibition but...where and who are you actually?" Drago's eyes widened when Henrietta asked her question.

"W-why do you ask?" Drago nervously asked. God for a princess to ask her this question, she would have no choice but to answer them.

"I must know, trusting a person that you know is fine, but I really do not know you quite well. And how am I to trust you with my friend?"

"Actually, I'm interested as well..." Louise said, now two people staring at her intensely. Drago gulped. The truth had to come out sometime during her stay.

"Well, my name is Dragonica Lacrome, heir of the throne in Dragonica." Drago began, causing a small eep from Louise. "I am, as you know, a dragon."

"When I was born, I was marked by my mother as the prodigy child. Do to her fame of being the most powerful dragon, not to mention very huge, I was to be the prodigy. My father was someone I never knew so I never met him, though I wish I had. A few years passed, and my sisters were born and they were the real prodigies. Becoming full fledged dragons at five is something that is rare and I hadn't become a full fledged one at all. So my mom tossed me aside like I was nothing..." Drago swallowed in a breath. Henrietta and Louise gripped their clothes not believing what they heard. Oh but their was more that was much worse.

"I never got attention from my mom or sisters. It was always sister this sister that, but I never complained. Pretty soon the whole castle staff began to glare at me and call me the " Cursed Child". When I asked my mom about it when I was ten she ignored me and continued giving warmth and love to my siblings. Pretty soon, my siblings began to ignore me and beat me up to let out their frustration. Still I did not complain. Mom sometimes would hit me for little reason and then ignore me as ever until she gave me some attention. When she called for me I was ecstatic that maybe she would teach me some things or play with me but instead she kicked me out of the place that I call home. Her last words that I heard from her before the castle gated closed were, "Should have never been born." You know I wonder if she was right sometimes... " Drago's hair covered her eyes as she continued.

"When I went out to the streets, things got much worse for me. When people got word that I was kicked from the castle they immediately mobbed me and beat me for being their beloved queens cursed child. Everyday I had to run away from mobs, hunt for food, find shelter and live on my own. Their were a few people that I trusted as they trusted me, though their parents forbid them to speak to me. Evey night when I went to sleep in my old shack that I built I would think that mom would come help me but hell that was a dream that never came! So one day I set my dream to become a full fledged dragon and surpass my mom, but years passed and I never did become one. All I got was dragon strength, fire, and healing. I had once thought what I was born for and other times why I lived, but I continued to strive on.

"It wasn't until another beating from the neighborhood gang dragons that I was summoned by Louise. Oh it felt great! No more bearing the beatings, glares, whispers and loneliness."

"D-drago..." Louise muttered.

"All I want is my mother to notice me! To show she cared for me! Loved me! And for the people to show recognition to me! Wasn't that too much to ask for!?" Drago shouted to them, flowing tears coming out of her eyes as her hard and happy face was gone, replaced with a broken one.

"Uwaaa! Why doesn't no one care how I feel-" Drago stopped shouting as Henrietta hugged her.

"Its alright... you can let it out..." Henrietta whispered to her, tears now in her eyes as well as Louise. Drago's eyes widened, but soon accepted Henrietta's offer and cried her heart out, shouting about her mother, recognition, and if she'll ever get acceptance into her family. After what felt like hours, Drago became limp as she passed out from exhaustion of crying on Henrietta's shoulder. Henritted pulled her off and passed her to Louise.

"She's had such a terrible life, yet she makes the best of it." Henrietta said to Louise, wiping tears off of her friends face.

"Yeah...she's like me..." Louise whispered, staring at Drago.


	9. Chapter 9: Louise's Dream

"Alright, tell me again why were out here?" Drago asked Louise, who wore a black dress and hat a scowl placed upon a her cute face.

"Were here for the request from the princess. Now shut up or you'll blow our cover!" Louise whispered harshly to Drago. Drago looked at Louise and shrugged her shoulders. Continuing walking, their assignment had been to find out if noble's are abusing commoners, but each time they asked a commoner they'd reply that their has been none.

"Haaaah...were never gonna get this done!" Drago shouted at the sky, which was once blue but now a reddish orange.

"Your right...besides I lost all the money-" Louise muttered, but Drago's ears hearing what she said. She stared at her dark pink eyes at Louise and shouted.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I lost the money when we split off to ask people." Louise said, now more interested in her feet. Drago angrily felt like she just wanted to destroy something but controlled herself and sighed.

"Well, there's no helping it. We'll go ask the princess for more money."

"No! We can do the mission still like this. Besides you never know how hard it was to get that money!"

"Well so what now-"

"Oh hello~" A voice said to them. Stopping in their tracks they both turned to the voice and turned deathly pale. Right behind them was a muscular man, wearing what could pass as both girl and men clothing. Not to mention with those big lips and pointy beard and mustache, heck he could be gay!?

"L-Louise..." Drago muttered, now scared out of her wits.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I throw up?"

"M-maybe?"

"Mademoiselle! As you can see I am not a suspicious person!"

'Your suspicious enough...' Drago and Louise thought at the same time.

"Yes, I hear you don't have any money? Well I Scaron could help you! As well give you a room to sleep! Do you accept?" The man, Scaron, said to them as he danced very girl in his feet.

"No-" Louise was gonna shout when Drago yelled out a different question.

"Yes! We accept!" Drago exclaimed in joy. If they had a place to sleep and work then this mission wasn't a failure. However there was at least one person who wasn't happy.

"Drago..." Louise angrily muttered. Drago turned her head and stared at an angry Louise, almost all her killing intent flowing at Drago. Drago smirked at Louise. How bad was Scaron's place?

* * *

><p>"I take it back. I want to leave..." Drago muttered under her breath as she washed dishes and stared at the waitresses, that worn short dresses. Apparently, Scaron's place was actually an inn that had girls wearing short maid like outfits that served drunken men. And Louise was one of those waitress's. And let's say things weren't looking good for her as every man that tried to touch her was either punched or kicked by Louise.<p>

"Louise, what did Scaron say about attacking customers?"

"To not to." Louise replied.

"Then...WHY ARE YOU STILL ATTACKING THEM!?" Drago shouted, thankful that they had just closed and she was finishing the last few dishes, Louise waiting for her.

"There trying to touch me! A nobl-" Drago covered Louise's mouth, picked her up, and took her to their room. Throwing Louise on the bed, Drago locked the door behind her and stared at Louise, irritation written on her face. Louise also stared back at Drago, glaring at her as she wiped her mouth from soap.

"Louise/Drago..." They both said. "This is the worst job I have ever had." They both muttered as they were on the ground depressed. Getting up at the same time, they both changed for the night, Louise in her nightgown, and Drago...

wearing her bra and underwear.

"D-drago...w-what are you doing?" Louise embarrassingly said as she covered her eyes. Drago stared at Louise confusingly, not knowing what the big deal was.

"Umm...sleeping?"

"Not that! I mean why are you naked!?"

"Naked? I'm wearing my underwear..." Drago trailed off as she noticed why Louise was embarrassed. Turning her head the other way Drago got an idea, an evil smirk on her face as her eyes shined in mischief.

"Oh this? What you don't like?" Drago said, pushing Louise on the bed much to the embarasemnt of Louise. Oh how much payback felt good!

"E-e-e-h-hh..." Louise stammered as her fave turned an extreme red as Drago got on top of her. Drago smirked at Louise, in her mind was a chibi Drago, laughing like crazy.

"Well Louise? Answer the question, you like how I look or not~" Drago whispered, now centimeters near Louise's face. Louise was near collapsing in embarrassment, the near proximity of Drago near her was quite embarrassing, and if someone was to walk in-

"Well I guess my mischief is over!" Drago said, getting off Louise, the bed creaking as she moved quite heavily. Turning around to sleep on the bed that Drago made, Louise caught a look of the back of Drago's neck.

"Drago...what's that on your neck?" Louise said, totally forgetting what happened to them minuted ago. Drago turned her head a bit to look at Louise and showed her the back of her neck. A tattoo of a red dragon was carved on the back of her neck, stopping near her back bones, the wings ending near her shoulders and the eyes of it colored in black gem.

"This... was a gift from my 'mother' when she kicked me out..." Drago told Louise, the word mother felt like a tounge twister for Drago.

"And...what exactly does it do?"

"It isn't what it does, its what it's meant. This tattoo signifies that I've been stripped of my title as Heir and tells everyone that I've becomd lower than trash. But forgetting that! Let's go to sleep." Drago quickly said, not wanting to say more as she quickly got on her bed and covered herself in a blanket, and fell in a fast sleep.

"Drago..." Louise muttered, also getting on her own bed and her eyes setting on Drago's sleeping body. 'Just how much has she been through...' Louise thought as she fell asleep.

**(Dream World)**

_Louise opened her eyes and found herself in a dark space, lights transfixed on a five year Drago, wearing an elegant dress as she ran through the halls of a castle. Louise looked around, actually there wasn't much to look around as the scenery changed and changed until the five year old Drago stood in front of a older version of herself, this must have been her mother, seeing the gold crown on top of her hair._

_"Momma! Momma! Look what I found!" Drago said happily, opening her hands and showing off a small blue flower. The mom looked at the flower before grabbing Drago's flower and staring at it, before burning it._

_"Dragonica...what did I say about disturbing me?"_

_"Not to disturb you." Drago said, staring at her feet._

_"Then don't disturb me, I have to go see your sisters." Drago's mom walked a few steps, her long blue dress sliding on the floor until it was pulled by Drago._

_"Momma but can I see my sisters too-" Drago was slapped by her mother, ending the poor child's happy sentence. The mother looked at her hand before staring at Drago._

_"Leave."_

_Drago gladly obeyed the order, no longer in the mood to see her momma. Louise, who couldn't do anything watched angrily at Drago's mom, wanting to tear her apart. The scene changed again, a ten year old Drago that was beaten and bleeding from various parts of her yellow dress was thrown in front of a big black gate by three extremely large dragons._

_"Your a disgrace." A blonde dragon said._

_"I don't even know why you were my older sister? A Cursed Child." A dark blonde dragon commented to Drago, who was crying endlessly._

_The larger dragon, that had both black and pink scales looked at Drago fiercely it opened its mouth._

_"Should have never been born..." Drago's eyes widened in shock not believing what the older dragon said. The gates opened, the dragons blew her away, flew away to their home, leaving Drago on the floor, crying endlessly._

_"YOU'LL SEE! I'LL BECOME A LEGENDARY DRAGON AND THEN YOU'LL REGRET FOR KICKING ME OUT!" Drago shouted at the sky. Louise continued watching scenes of Drago's childhood, mob after mob, beatings to beatings, Louise could only stare at the scene, sometimes shouting for someone to help her only for none to hear her. _

_"Cursed Child."_

_"Don't get near her!"_

_"Scum..."_

_"The queen was right for throwing her out."_

_"She's not considered even royalty..."_

_Names after names were whispered around Drago, reminding her of Louise's days at the academy, always called Louise the Zero, but...this was worse. Louise continued to watch the dream, only for minutes later for it to waver and disappear as the dream ended. The last scenes that she watched was when both Drago and her met._


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Not A Chapter!

_**Ok guys this is not a chapter! I'm just here to tell you guys that this is the last time you can vote your Pairing! The next chapter there will be an official couple so if you whine and complain I do not care! You didn't vote? Your problem! OK that's all I wanted to say so that's all! Here's the reminder of voters!**_

_**•Louise**_

_**•Kirche**_

_**•Henrietta**_

_**•Tabitha**_

_**•Siesta**_

_**•Tiffania**_

_**•Sylphid (Illoloco)**_

**_Vote immediately now! Well...I haven't has that many voters... So like if you guys don't vote I'll just grab a random box, put all the girls in a card and pick out a random one and Voila! There's Drago's pairing. Do you want that to happen!? If you don't vote... VOTE...AND VOTE!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Soap and Dragons Don't Mix!

"Alright mademoiselles! Let's get to work!" Scaron shouted at the girls as he clapped his hands together.

"Yes Scaron!" The girls replied happily. Drago was at the kitchen, washing the dishes for the few customers as men and men rolled inside the inn.

"That is a lot of people..." Drago muttered as she saw all the drunken men.

"Yes. It's these days that many men enter the bars." Scaron's daughter, Jessica said as she stood too near Drago, her chest touching her arm.

"Uh...anyways, h-have their been any uhh...noble's here?" Drago asked as she had her eyes plastered at Jessica's chest but was trying her best to keep them in Jessica's eyes.

"Hmmm...there is one but...it is something I shouldn't say."

"Hm, how about you talk about it with me? Maybe you'll feel better?"

"Alright, but somewhere private..." Jessica said as she grasped Drago's wrist and dragged her to her room, pushing Drago on the bed. 'Oh shit...' Drago thought as she turned around and thinking the worst thought that came in mind, Jessica...

simply sat on the bed.

"Are we ready to talk?" Jessica asked as she flashed a evil look at Drago. 'Damn...she was just teasing me!'

"Yeah...so tell me about this noble." Drago asked as she sat on the bed, hoping she won't be teased again.

"Well...he's actually the princess's tax collector. He's been going around inns and getting things for free. If we won't follow his orders, he'll place a huge tax on any inn."

"Hehe...where have I seen this before." Drago thought as she remembered getting taxed in every place she went at her 'homeland'.

"Anyhow, now I have a question for you..." Jessica said as she scooted closer to Drago. Her chest touching Drago's arm, causing her to blush.

"A-ask a-away!" Drago quickly said. Scooting closer, Jessica asked her question.

"So you and Louise? Why did you come here?"

"L-like we said! W-were broke, nothing else."

"But it's strange. We never have new employees working with us quickly." Jessica grabbed Drago's hand and placed it on her chest.

"Aghshs!" Drago only said as she was starting to reach her limit of consciousness. At last, and thankfully, the door of the bedroom opened, revealing a very angry Louise with her maid outfit on.

"O-oh Louise!" Drago nervously said as she quickly got off the bed and stood near it. "I was just here collecting some news! What are you up to-" Drago now had a bar of soap in her mouth.

"Quite you...you...dog!" Louise shouted as she forced Drago to eat the bar of soap as they walked out of the room, leaving Jessica all alone. 'Awww..and I was so close...'

* * *

><p>"Blergh..." Drago moaned as her stomach was on fire. She burped for the millionth time of the day, small smoke coming from it. Drago, who was working again for the day, felt sick due to the soap.<p>

"Umm, are you sure you accidentally ate Fire Rocks?" Jessica asked as she stared at Drago's mouth where all the smoke came from it.

"Y-yeah...it might...blergh...wear off soon..." Drago said as she was on the verge of releasing her horns that were sucked in her head, and the burning fire in her stomach. Drago, weakly looking at the customers, stared at Louise who was having difficulty getting any tips. 'Woow...she's totally going to lose...' Drago, who was thinking the day was going to go as usual, was wrong as a fat man with ridiculous clothing and two men with a weapon and armor walked in the inn.

The talking around the inn became silent, no one making a sound. Scaron, who immediately looked nervous, walked towards the fat man. "B-bonjour! How can I help you?" Scaron asked as he had his hands clasped together.

"What do you think I came here for? I came to have a drink!" The fat man said as he grinned evilly at all the girls who stopped working.

"I-i'm sorry but we actually have a full house."

"Hm..that can be arranged. Guards!" The fat man said. Quickly, three more guards came in and pointed their weapons at all the commoners. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

><p>"There we go! Now there isn't a full house. Now fetch me a drink!" The fat man, now revealed as the Tax Collector, was sitting in a table where there was no one around. Heck he was the only customer in the inn!<p>

"Tch...stupid fat as- blergh..." Drago said as she burped out more smoke. Drago looked around the inn and saw that no one was going to serve him. 'Hehe...seems like today's just not your- LOUISE!?' Drago panicked as she saw Louise walk towards the Tax Collector, a bottle of wine in her hand.

"W-why hello there kind sir." Louise forcefully said. 'At least he looks rich.'

"Hm? Are they already hiring men?" The Tax Collector said as he looked at Louise's small chest.

"Eh!?" Louise exclaimed, holding in her anger.

**SQUUEE!**

"D-drago!" Jessica whispered at her, seeing that Drago just bended a metal pan with just her hands.

"Oh! I see, you just have such a small chest! Now...how about I take a closer look at them-" The Tax Collector said as he was bringing his hand closer and closer to Louise's chest when, BAM! Drago popped out of nowhere and hit him with a broom.

"Haha...I'm sorry but please refrain from touching my Louise." Drago said as an evil aura surrounded her.

'M-my Louise!?' Louise thought embarrassingly. The workers and Scaron, paled seeing that they were going to get taxed.

"YOU!" The Tax Collector shouted, pointing angrily at Drago. "You dare attack a noble!? I'll show you! Guards!" Instantly, his two guards came in and aimed their spears at Drago.

"Hehe...I actually think I'm going to be..BLERGH!" Drago said as she finally released the huge fire that was building in her stomach, and aimed it at all three men. The guards who saw this, panicked and in no time they were engulfed in flames. The Tax Collector stared at his guards frighteningly and paled as he saw Drago, now with her horns sticking out. Drago held out a paper with Henrietta's signature on it and smirked evilly. "In order of the princess! We, her faithful uhh...friends find you guilty of abusing commoners!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! Here I'll leave all my money here! Just don't arrest me!" The Tax Collector left all his bags of money on the table and ran out, leaving Drago sweatdropping at his action. "Dude...you didn't let me finish."

"Tres Bien! An excellent way to bring justice!" Scaron shouted.

'Shit! I blew our cover.'

"But since you are one of our valuable employees! We saw nothing or heard nothing! Right girls?"

"Yes Scaron!" Drago smirked nervously, actually thankful for Scaron. She looked behind and saw Louise, looking at her affectionately.

"Umm...Louise are you alright?" Drago asked as she tilted her head.

"I-i'm fine!"

"Yeah you are...but what's with the look your giving me?"

"I said its nothing!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well hello there! Been a while since I've updated! Now I'm here to announce the winners...Both people that will be paired together. They are!<strong>_

_**They are...**_

_**They are...**_

_**DragoXLouise! (Loool! They still want Louise! ;3)**_

**_In the next chapters, there will be a new poll for other couples! An example might be-_**

**_HenriettaXTiffania or-_**

**_KircheXTabitha_**

**_Heck you can make any couples! Now! Vote! Seriously...I'm starting to have a feeling you guys are to lazy to vote..._**


	12. Chapter 12: Wine

"Zzzzz..." Louise snored cutely as she slept in her bed, facing the window as she slept soundly. Drago, however, was crouching on the floor as she stared intensely at Louise.

"What are you doing partner!?" Derflinger said out loud, scaring Drago. Drago quickly turning around, looked angrily at Derflinger.

"Shhh! Your being too loud!" Drago angrily whispered as she stared at Louise again. But Louise had turned around, now facing Drago as she looked adorable. Drago, blushed hard from seeing her sleeping face.

"Ah! I see, your trying to touc-" Derflinger said in his utmost quiet voice, which was still loud.

"I'm not!" Drago retorted as she was now on the verge of melting her old sword.

"Still, even if you tried she's a stubborn girl."

"I SAID I'M NO-" Louise, still sleeping, sat straight up and held her blanket and shouted on the top of her lungs,

"YOU SHAMELESS DOG! PERVERT! IDIOT!" Drago felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of her. 'Do...so...hurtful...' Drago thought as Louise woke up from her yelling, and stared at Drago who was depressed.

"Drago...why are you up?..." Louise asked as she was still sleepy.

"Oh! Uh..." Drago nervously said. "I woke up from hearing you scream about a dog-"

"I DIDN'T! NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Louise embarrassingly shouted as she fell back on her bed, wishing she wasn't here.

"Ok..." Drago mumbled as she slept back on her hay bed. 'What made her shout like that?...'

* * *

><p>"Yawn..." Drago yawned out as she stretched herself. Taking off a bit of hay off her horns, she looked at Louise, who was about to fall of the bed. "Hey, Louise." Drago poked Louise on the arm. "Louise..." Drago called out again as she poked more parts of her body. "LOUISE!" Drago shouted impatiently. And in a flash, Louise was back on the bed a wand already on her hand. She blinked her eyes a few times and stared at Drago.<p>

"Drago..." Louise angrily said as she jumped off the bed.

"Louise. I just woke you up as usual."

"BUT THIS ISN'T USUAL! THERES NO SCHOOL!" Louise shouted as Drago grabbed a chair, using it as a shield. Louise finally calmed down and sighed. Grabbing her uniform, she changed herself and walked past Drago. "I'll be eating at the dining hall." Louise said as she walked out her room. Drago, setting the chair down, looked at where Louise left and sighed.

"Maybe...I should see if I can obtain Dragon Wings?" Drago muttered as she opened the window and looked at how high she was. "Or maybe not." Drago mumbled as she decided against falling through the air, and met up with Louise, who was eating alone in the dining hall. Literally, she was the only one.

"Yum. Now I can eat what you nobles eat!" Drago said as she sat next to the chair Louise was sitting. Drago, expecting a retort, got only silence. 'Huh? That's strange...' Drago thought as she scarfed down the delicious, heavenly, food of the nobles. 'Man this is so good! I forgot what A-Class food tastes like! Heck! Maybe Siest-'

"Drago." Louise said as she set her fork and knife down on a empty plate. Drago, now interrupted from her thoughts, looked at Louise questionably.

"Yeah?"

"Can I hear more about your past?" Drago almost chocked on her food, hearing Louise ask 'that' question.

"W-why?" Drago asked as she really didn't want to talk about it.

"No reason."

"Sorry Louise. Maybe later?"

"Hmm..alright. I'll be at my room if you need me." Louise, getting up from her chair, walked off towards her room, almost tripping on the floor. 'Ah. She was that tired.' Drago thought as she sweatdropped at Louise's action.

* * *

><p>"AUGH! THIS IS SO BORING!" Drago shouted in the top of her lungs as she was sitting on the Academies courtyard, where Drago has first met Guiche. Looking around, she tried to find some sort of entertainment, when she spotted Guiche and Montmorency, sitting on a table. A large bottle of wine on the table. 'Wine!' Drago happily said, as she was somehow addicted to it. Walking towards them, she waved hello at both academic students.<p>

"Hello Guiche! Monmon!" Drago happily said as she stared at Guiche's cup of wine deliciously.

"Er. Hello Dragonica." Guiche nervously said as he was, but wouldn't admit it, afraid of Drago.

"Eh? Don't call me that! You can call me Drago!" Drago cheerfully said as she grabbed Guiche's cup of wine.

"H-hey wai-" Montmorency stammered as she tried to stop Drago from drinking the wine, but was saved...by Louise.

"Drago! What are you doing!?" Louise angrily said as she stared at Drago angrily.

"Well, I WAS going to drink some wine." Drago replied as she looked at her stolen wine.

"Wine! Aren't you underage!?"

"Hmm...aren't you?"

"What!? Of course not."

"Then drink."

"Eh?" Louise squeaked out.

"If your not then drink." Drago said as she grabbed the wine from Louise's hand. She gave it a twirl, some of the wine spilling on the grass floor. "Or maybe I should drink it? You are a little girl." Drago said, making Louise angry. 'And I have her!'

'Please don't drink it!' Montmorency thought as she and Guiche stared at Drago and Louise.

"I'm not! Now hand me the wine." Louise ordered as she held her hand out.

"Naww! I'll drink it." Drago boredly said as she chugged the whole wine cup, holding the wine in her mouth.

"Drago! Spit out the wine! I was supposed to drink it!"

'Hahaha...so adorable.' Drago thought as she smiled mentally. Drago, moving her fingers, as of saying come closer, made Louise walk towards her.

"What is i-mmmpph!?" Louise was saying, until a pair of lips silenced her. And those pair of lips came from Drago, who gave Louise the wine that she had in her mouth. Louise, who was embarrassingly red, hit and punched Drago's chest, but she didn't let go. Swallowing the wine that entered her mouth. Louise gave in and swallowed all the wine. Drago, parting lips from Louise, breathed in the air around her and exhaled. Unaware of Guiche and Montmorency, who were entirely red from watching the incident, looked at Louise who looked drunk. 'Eh? Did I break her?' Drago thought as she waved in front of Louise's face, which was red.

"Louise? Loouiise?" Drago whined out as she shook Louise and finally got a response. Except...one she wasn't expecting.

"I love you Drago!"

"EEHHH!?"


	13. Chapter 13: This Is Not Louise!

"Dragooo! Don't leave!" Louise whined as she was holding Drago's arm back, not letting her leave. Drago, where both were outside the tower door, looked at Louise nervously.

"B-but I'm just going to go eat breakfast." Drago stammered as she tried to get out of Louise's grip.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Louise declared as she pressed her small chest on Drago's arm. 'W-what the hell!? She's been like this all night!' Drago thought as she had no choice but take Louise with her to the dining hall. Upon entering, the same as ever...empty, Drago sat herself down on the chair as did Louise. Grabbing a plate and pilling in with food, Drago was about to stuff herself when Louise grabbed her plate.

"Eh!?" Drago shouted as her food was stolen from her. Quickly turning her head, her black horns twitching in anger, she was about to shout in anger when Louise plucked a piece of meat in her mouth. Drago, eating the meat with satisfaction, stared at Louise wide eyed. Louise, smiled brightly, a fork with a piece of egg on it.

"Hehe, I want to feed you Drago!" Louise said as she tried to stuff Drago with a piece of egg.

"Louise. You do know I have arms and hands." Drago explained to her as she backed her head back from Louise's head.

"So that means...you don't like me..." Louise said as her eyes began to water. Drago, seeing Louise was about to cry, ate the piece of egg that was stuck on Louise's fork.

"Y-yumm..." Drago said as she nervously smiled at her. 'I can't believe I just did that...'

"Yay! Now here's some more!" Louise proudly said as she began to feed Drago, much embarrassment to the dragon hatchling.

* * *

><p>"Phew...I escaped!" Drago sighed out as she was hiding behind one of the stable stalls. Looking around, making sure the coast was clear, Drago removed herself from her hiding place and began to think when Louise turned like 'that'.<p>

'Hmm...I guess it started when we separated lips yesterday...after she drinked the...wine...' Drago stopped in her tracks as she figured out the problem rather too quickly. 'That's it! Monmon has to be the cause!' And quickly gathering her data, Drago ran inside the school, sniffing out Montmorency. "Sniff...eggs... Sniff...and lots of roses and perfume...Aha! Found her!" Drago smirked, opening a door and entering Montmorency's room, which looked like a laboratory rather than a girls room. And sitting on a chair, Montmorency was working on a potion.

"Montmorency~" Drago sweetly said, closing the door behind her slowly. Montmorency, quickly jumping in the air in fright, looked quickly behind her and saw Drago cracking her knuckles.

"Y-yes?" Montmorency nervously said, sweating bullets in fear. Drago just chuckled.

"So please tell me...why I have to endure a love struck Louise!?" Drago shouted in fury.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Really? Well maybe I'll go inform a professor-"

"NO! Wait, I'll be in prison of that happens!" Montmorency shouted quickly, but put her hands on her mouth noticing what she shouted. Drago smirked. 'That went well...'

"Alright... I won't but! You have to make something to fix whatever's wrong with Louise." Drago asked Montmorency, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Montmorency sighed, she should have known something bad would happens when her plans.

"I can't. I don't have a specific ingredient with me."

"And what's the ingredient?"

"A Spirits Tear."

* * *

><p>"Alright! Were all set." Drago shouted out at Montmorency and Guiche, who decided to tag along. Drago, getting on top of a brown horse, grabbed the reigns as she waited for Louise to get on. "What's wrong?" Drago asked Louise, who was looking at her.<p>

"I want to sit in front of you." Louise cutely said.

"What!? B-but Louise-"

"No! I won't go if I can't sit in front of you!" Louise shouted as she crossed her arms. Drago, looking at Louise, sighed.

"Fine..." Drago agreed, making Louise jump in joy. Helping Louise get on the horse, Drago set Louise in front of her, Louise hugging Drago like a lifeline, muttering the words love or like. "A-alright let's go..." Drago weakly said as she felt this was quite embarrassingly. And with the signal, Guiche and Montmorency who rode their own horses, rode towards Lagdorian Lake.

* * *

><p>"There's the lake!" Montmorency shouted, as the sun was barely setting, night already falling on Halkegnia. Drago, squinting her eyes, saw the lake and smiled happily. 'Now we can revert Louise back to normal!' Drago happily thought. Only to be short lived as Montmorency stopped quickly, as Guiche stopped to hard and flew towards the lake. Drago, immediately stopping her horse, looked confusingly at Montmorency.<p>

"The lake...its flooding the homes..." Montmorency replied as Drago noticed the land below the lake, seeing a town.

"Guah! Cold!" Guiche shouted as he swam out of the water.

"So what now?" Drago asked Montmorency, who took out a small frog. Pricking her finger, she let a drop of blood fall on the frogs head, and whispered to it. The frog, seemingly following Montmorency's words, dived inside the water.

"Montmorency...if you hated your familiar that much..." Drago mumbled only to be glared at by Montmorency.

"I'm not killing my familiar! I'm calling the Water Spirit."

"Water Spirit... OH! Speaking of spirit's-" Drago was cut off as Montmorency's familiar jumped out of the water and landed on her hand. Looking up, Drago noticed a form of water building out of the lake. The form of water began to form itself into many shapes until it took the form of Montmorency.

"_If it isn't the blood of the Margarita la Fère de Montmorency._" The Water Spirit said as she sounded...watery...

"Yes. It is me...I ask..why are you flooding this land?" Montmorency asked.

"_I am in search of what I lost to you mortals..._" The Water Spirit said. "_I have lost a certain treasure...but my search is being hindered by two mages..._"

"Hmm...so like if we deal with thses mages...in return you'll give me your tear?" Drago asked, Louise hugging her to death.

"_If you can deal with them...I'll accept your promise 'Ancient One'._" The Water Spirit that dripped itself back in the water, going back to it's home. 'Ancient One?...' Drago pondered as she looked at where the Water Spirit was. 'What could that mean?'

* * *

><p>"Hey Montmorency? You see them?" Drago asked as she was hiding behind a tree, as were the rest.<p>

"Yeah, two mages actually. Both wearing robes." Montmorency answered as she lifted her wand, as did Guiche.

"Drago! Stop looking at Montmorency and look at me!" Louise whined loudly, almost blowing their cover.

"Louise...please be quiet!" Drago whispered at Louise, making Louise cross her arms angrily.

"But I love you Drago! I really really lo-mmpph!" Louise was muffled by Drago's hand, who covered her mouth.

"Haha...and I love you too! But I need you to be very quiet." Drago asked Louise, who nodded in understanding. Drago, now grateful that Louise was quiet, looked at both mages who began to chant.

"Alright partner! Let's get em!" Derflinger shouted, as Drago now carried him on her hip. Unsheathing the old sword, Drago jumped out of her hiding place.

"Raaah!" Drago shouted as she aimed to attack both robed mages, who now pointed their attacks on her. From the shorter mage, he released a spell of ice spikes that flew at fast speed at Drago, ripping a bit of her dress.

"Drago! Watch out! Their Triangle Class mages!" Guiche shouted, seeing as they were going to work together. Both robed mages, who were chanting, stopped what they were doing.

"Drago?" The tall one said, Drago stopping and recognizing the voice.

"Kirche!?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I see you've stopped both mages...<em>" The Water Spirit said, Drago now already dealt with Kirche and Tabitha, who were next to Louise while Montmorency and Guiche were in front of them.

"Yeah! Now can I have your tear!" Drago shouted as she held out her hand.

"_A promise is a promise...here you go 'Ancient One'._" The Water Spirit handed her, not one, but two water tears, making Drago confused.

"Umm...I asked for one..."

"_Yes, it was my intention to give you two, for I have a promise that I wish you are to give me...as Gandàlfr._"

"Alright! Shoot."

"_Since I am in search of a special treasure that I have lost...more likely stolen. And it may take me a while to search the whole lands. So, Gandàlfr...can you help me? In return I will no longer flood the land._"

"Hmm...I guess I could help you as you have helped me...so I accept!" Drago said as she looked like she was thinking. The Water Spirit, nodding, fell back in the water. 'Well...at least I can cure Louise now!'

* * *

><p>"So like...what happened after she finishes it?" Drago asked Montmorency, as Louise was drinking the antidote for the Love Potion. Montmorency shrugged as she was leaving Drago alone in Louise's room.<p>

"She'll remember I guess." Montmorency tiredly said as she closed the door behind her. Drago, who heard her, looked at her own Water Tear that was tied around her neck. 'Remember...everything...'

"Ugh...wha..." Louise groaned as she was waking back to her original self.

'CRAP!'

"I...remember...K-kyaaa!" Louise shouted remembering all the embarrassimg things she did with Drago. Louise, too full in her anger, took out her wand as she was going to jump Drago to control her with the horns.

"What did I dooo!?" Drago's shout echoed through the Academy, Kirche chuckling as she was behind Louise's door, listening to the commotion as was Tabitha. What else could go wrong?


	14. Chapter 14: Henrietta's Request!

"Haaah...what a boring, boring da-"

"DRAGO!"

"Maybe not..." Drago muttered as her name was shouted by Louise. Sitting straight up, Drago looked down from the tower top and stared at Louise, who was pointing at the floor, meaning Drago was to get down.

"Get down here!" Louise angrily shouted.

"Fine..." Drago muttered as she began to climb down. 'Man! I want something exciting! Something to ease my boring thoug-' Drago's hand, which was holding into the tower cobblestone wall slipped, causing her to lose balance on climbing. "Waaah!" Drago screamed as she fell towards the ground, landing on her back as the air once in her lungs were gone. "Oww..."

"D-drago? Are you alright?" Louise asked as she stared at Drago, tilting her head cutely. 'Cuutee...' Drago thought as she stared at Louise's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Drago replied to her question as she sat straight up and popped her back. "So what did you want me for?"

"Oh...YOU BROKE ALL MY UNDERWEAR!"

* * *

><p>"Eh!? What do you mean?" Drago asked as she was sitting on Louise's bed. Drago, who was playing around with a rubber ball, stared at Louise, who was very angry.<p>

"The elastic to it...is broken and removed..." Louise angrily hissed out as she showed a broken piece of her panties. Drago had only looked at it normally, blinking for a moment she remembered what she did.

"Oh yeah! I got bored one day and decided to use it to make this ball." Drago showed the rubber ball in her hand to Louise, who just stared at it. Twitching her eye, Louise stared furiously at Drago. Fire being seen in her eyes.

"GET READY TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Louise shouted as she grabbed her wand and began to use magic. Drago, just stared wide eyed at Louise, she quickly jumped behind the table as she tipped it over.

"OH YEAH! TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" Drago shouted as she took in a deep breath, forming a fireball in the pit of her stomach. Both Louise and Drago, who glared at each other, were on the verge of releasing their attacks when-

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Huh? Who can that be?" Louise mumbled as she let her magic drop. But on the other side, Drago had to swallow the fireball, smoke now wavering out of her mouth. Louise, turning to her bedroom door, walked towards it and opened it, revealing a girl in a purple dress with a robe covering her face.

"Louise...who is it?.." Drago asked as she was busy trying to calm her stomach.

"Princess!?" Louise exclaimed as the hooded figure was revealed to be Henrietta. Turning her head, Drago stared at Henrietta, who seemed to look like she was in a hurry. Henrietta stared at both Drago and Louise, a small sweet smile forming on her lips.

"Louise, Drago. I'm sorry to interrupt you two." Henrietta said as she bowed a low bow. Louise however, taken aback by Henrietta's presence, got on one knee and bowed at the princess.

"It is alright your majesty! You never have interrupted us in the first place...Drago bow down!" Louise whispered that last part of her sentence, as Drago was just standing near her and staring at Henrietta.

"It's alright Louise, please stand." Henrietta asked as she grabbed Louise's hand's, and cupped them in her hand. "I have news..."

"What is it your highness?" Louise asked as Drago stared at both of them, a hint of irritation in her face as she looked at their hands.

"I am...to get married...to the emperor of Germania." Henrietta told her, sadness in her voice.

"Germania!? That barbaric emperor!?" Louise said angrily seeing that her childhood friend was to get married with a old man.

"Let me guess...political issues?" Drago asked as she walked a few feet front and sat in a wooden chair that was near the flipped over table.

"Yes. May I ask how you knew?"

"Well...back in my homeland, I was going to get married with some guy that wanted an alliance with us. Man, thank god I didn't...guy was a total playboy and jerk." Drago told them as she was now getting angry remembering the guy she was to get married with.

"Yes. And there Albion as well, as they wish to try to stop the wedding, and currently there searching for one item that could..."

"You mean there is actually a item!?" Henrietta nodded at Louise's exclamation, and in a mere second, Henrietta panicked...or that's what it looked like to Drago.

"Oh Brimir! I beg you to save this unfortunate princess! I- What do I do Louise!?"

"Princess please tell me what is this item!"

"I'm sorry Louise...but I can't say for if I do, you and your familiar may be in great danger."

"So...care sharing what you asked us to do?" Drago asked as she crossed her arms. Henrietta nodded, and began to tell them what she needed them to do.

* * *

><p>"Ah! So that's what we got to do! Seems simple." Drago said as she gave a thumbs up to Henrietta. "We got this!"<p>

"Drago! Show more respect to the princess!" Louise angrily said, Drago looking at her grinning.

"Aww...but don't I count as one?" Drago said as she looked at Louise, who had a shocked face.

"Uh...I-"

"Its fine. So anyways princess, all we got to do is give this letter to Wales, the prince of Albion?" Drago asked Henrietta, who sat on Louise's bedroom.

"Yes. And please take this Water Ruby. If you are in need of money then please sell it." Henrietta said as she placed the Water Ruby ring in Louise's palm. "May the Founder Brimir forgive this stubborn princess." Henrietta mumbled.

"Thank you princess. We'll-"

"Wait. We have an intruder here." Drago interrupted. Walking towards the bedroom door, Drago opened the door and grabbed the person that heard the whole conversation.

"Guiche!?" Louise exclaimed as Guiche looked nervously around.

"You got guts for hearing the whole conversation while a Dragon is here." Drago told him as she dropped Guiche in front of Henrietta. "Now what should I do you you~"

"Eep!" Guiche squeaked as he bowed in front of Henrietta. "Please forgive me your highness! I, Guiche De Gramont will accept any punishment! But please not with Drago..."

"Ara? Gramont?" Henrietta questioned. "Are you perhaps related to General Gramont?"

"Yes! He's my father!"

"Your father is a great noble man, and you have inherited his Blood-Line. I wish for you to aslo help this unfortunate princess ." Henrietta smiled sweetly at Guiche, who was busy thanking Brimir for not letting him get the punishment.

"WHAT!?" Louise and Drago shouted. And the trip to Albion got a bit more bigger.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...I really hate the sun." Drago mumbled as she stood outside under the clear blue sky. Standing near the gate of the academy, Drago wore her same white dress, clean and fixed with blue stripes decorating the dress, which now reached her knees and the sleeves cut short, she also had Derflinger on her back in case of any danger.<p>

"So partner, you really going to Albion?" Derf asked Drago from his sheath.

"Yeah...but it better not be one of those four legged animal, uhh what was it again?..."

"Horse?"

"Yeah! A horse. I can still feel the pain on my back remembering it..."

"Good day!" Shouted a happy voice, turning her eyes from the sky, Drago looked at Guiche who held in his hand reigns which connected to a horse...its head filled with roses.

"Hey Guiche..." Drago boredly said as she glared daggers at the horse.

"What! What's with that attitude! You'll never be able to get to Albion like that!"

"Your lucky that every student in the academy is on vacation." Drago told him as she waited for Louise. Guiche remembering something, asked a question.

"I have a request. May I bring my familiar?"

"Familiar? You have one?"

"Yes. Isn't that obvious?"

"What's the matter?" Louise's voice asked. Turning her head, Drago stared at Louise who wore her school uniform as did Guiche, Louise walked towards Drago and Guiche to hear the conversation.

"Ah Louise! Let me introduce you to this child! His name is Belldandy."

"Child!? I don't see it!" Louise exclaimed. On the ground near Guiche's feet, the ground began to rumble as the dirt began to break.

"Come out Belldandy!" Guiche shouted and front from the ground, sprouted a large brown mole...? "It's amazing isn't it!"

"We can't bring it." Louise stated as the mole crawled to her. "We'll be going to Albion and your familiar can only crawl undergr-" Louise stopped as she was tackled Belldandy, it's nose sniffing Louise's body. "Eeeya! Get off!"

"Eh!? Guiche your familiar!" Drago shouted at Guiche, who grinned at Louise and Belldandy.

"I know but its fine. From this view it looks fine to see a nice picture..." Guiche happily said as he grinned pervertedly.

"You know your right...this does look nice..." Drago agrees as she just stared at Louise, who was angrily shouting at the mole.

"Nooo! Stop it! Get this thing off me!" Louise shouted embarrassingly. Drago and Guiche who continued seeing the scene, stopped as a gust of strong wind blew Belldandy away into the sky.

"BELLDANDY!" Guiche cried out as his familiar was sent to the sky.

"I'm sorry to have to blow your familiar away boy. But for it to harass a little girl, I can not let it go unpunished." A rough voice said.

"Ah!" Louise gasped out. Turning her eyes from Belldandy's flight, Drago looked at the man that blew Guiche's familiar away. "Viscount Wardes!" Louise exclaimed seeing him. Drago stared at the man that seemed to be very middle aged. He wore a blue hat that had feathers sticking out and covering his long grey hair and giving shade to his face which had a great goatee and beard. He also had a long blue coat, a grey cape that went towards his left shoulder, a long gray shirt that reached his thighs and shorts with long socks and black shoes, a sheathed sword in his left hip. He looked at Drago with his blue eagle like eyes.

"Hm? You already know each other?" Drago asked as she went to help Louise off the floor, but Wardes was the first to reach her.

"Indeed! I am, Louise's fiancé." Wardes said as he set Louise next to him and put his arm over her shoulder.

'Fiancé?...' Drago thought as she widened her eyes.

"And who may you be? I've never seem someone with horns..." Wardes asked as he took out his hand to give a welcome greeting to Drago.

"I'm Drago, Louise's familiar. And yes, it is very strange but not for me. I am, if you were informed, a dragon. Pleasure to meet you." Drago smiled as she shook hands with Wardes.

'Why didn't Louise tell me about this?' Drago thought as she released Wardes hand. 'And plus...he's got a strange aura to him...better keep a close look on him.' And the journey to Albion commenced!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohayo! I finished the chapter yaaaay! Now let's see what pairings the people wanted.<strong>_

**_KircheXTabitha :3_**

**_And someone mentioned in a comment-_**

**_MontmorencyXKatie & HenriettaXAgnes _**

**_Lol! Anyways someone make up their mind! Oh and Kirche and Tabitha will be a pairing! So watch out readers!_**

**_KeepLovingStar *fly's away* Is Oooouuuttt!_**


End file.
